My Place to Belong
by falling in the darkness
Summary: A young girl by the name of Ai is trying to find the 'place that she belongs' and ends up meeting the Kouga and the rest of the wolf demon tribe. Rating might go up. most likely not.
1. ch 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All I own is anime and manga of Inuyasha.  
  
My Place to Belong  
Ch 1: the place that they meet  
  
Ginta and Hakkaku were on duty again.....well.....Ginta was on duty.....Hakkaku fell asleep again. Ginta was about to push him in the water for falling asleep the third time that week when....."I SAID GET AWAY!!!!!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" cried a girl who was running straight for the falls. This of course woke Hakkaku up. He jumped to his feet while screaming "Gah! What's happening? Where's the enemy?" and looking frantically left and right. Ginta poked him on the shoulder to get his attention. Hakkaku looked at him. Ginta was looking upward, so Hakkaku looked up to see a girl at the edge near the waterfalls.  
The girl was looking toward some bandits who had there swords out facing her. The bandits started to form a semi-circle around the young lady. "just come with us with out no fuss and ya won't get hurt" said one of the bandits who had a half bald head and was missing most of his teeth. "I would rather slit my throat burn in hell before I would come with you" She practically hissed the words. She almost seemed to growl. Her long brown hair was blowing in the wind blocking any sight of her face from the two wolf demons. She looked to her left to see the falls, then turned back to the bandits before turning back around and jumping down the falls.  
Hakkaku ran to tell the leader of the tribe the events that had occurred a little bit before she had jumped. Hakkaku and Kouga, the leader, came out next to Ginta to see the girl dive into the freezing water. The bandits had seen the wolf demons, when they were about to fire arrows where the girl had landed into water, and took of running. The three demons looked into the water. She did not come up. They went down next to the water bed as more of the tribe came out. "Where did she go?" Ginta asked scanning over the water. "I bet she drowned. She was only human" Kouga said. Then a voice was heard from a little down stream "just cause I'm human doesn't mean I'll drown in the water!" She said while wringing out her hair. She was wearing boys jean shorts and a green T-shirt. She started to walk up the tribe. "so...." she said eyeing the wolf demons suspiciously "what are you that would make them turn tail and run?" Kouga stepped out of the group and walked up to her "we are the wolf demon tribe and you should do the same as those bandits and run" he said looking down at her considering her was almost half a foot taller than her. "who are you anyways? You dress like almost no human I've seen before" she looked at him straight in the eye before saying "I'm not supposed to give my name out to strangers" The whole tribe anime fell. "but if you introduce yourself then you won't be a stranger anymore" she said while her arms were crossed. Kouga got back up and extended his hand "my name is Kouga. I am the leader of this tribe" she slightly smiled the grabbed his hand "my name is Ai and.....well can't think of any fancy title for me that's true! ^^;;"  
A little while later the whole tribe and Ai where talking in the cave. "so you guys really are wolf demons? That's awesome. Wolves are my favorite animal" Ai said while petting a wolf that happened to like her company, the others weren't that sure yet. "yup. We've lived here for about a hundred generations" Ginta said factually. Ai just listened to everything they had to say about themselves chipping in on her self when she found a similarity. Hakkaku looked over at Ai. She looked back at him and smiled "yes I am sitting here, in front of you, at this moment." she said giving him a warm smile that told him if he needed to ask something just ask. "oh um sorry.....it's just that.....you're completely different from any other human any of us had probably ever met. Where are you from anyways? And how do you know how to swim so fast? You swim as if you are a demon yourself" Hakkaku said giving her a weird look "well.....I don't know how to explain it.....ummm.....all I know is that one day I'm taking a walk and I fall through the ground if that makes any sense. The next thing that I know is that I'm in a forest. A little while after that those bandits showed up and started to chase me for reasons I could not hear. All I know is that it was not going to be ending good for me" Ai paused to look up at them all "and then I came here and jumped off into the water and met you guys who were insulting me by saying that I probably drowned" she said with a bit of a smirk. "there's just one thing about your story that you haven't told us it seems" Kouga said looking at her shoulder "when did you get wounded? I can smell the blood. It seems slightly old" Ai looked down "I was ambushed by a few people in whom I thought were my friends. I had just recently moved to a new area.....I was forced to go to this stupid prep school as well" the demons didn't know what this 'prep school' was but they didn't want to interrupt "I didn't fit it. I wasn't all into wearing so much makeup you could peal off a layer at the end of the day. And I couldn't stand the uniform that the girls were supposed to wear, so I decided to wear a boys uniform. The only difference was the pants. Everyone would talk behind my back knowing that I could hear them, they had made up a reputation for me. Spreading rumors and all. I distanced myself most of the time. Then, some bitches thought it would be funny to pretend to be my friend. They were just trying to trick my into coming to a special place where them and a few others hung out. When I arrived there, at this private club of theirs, it was pitch dark. Then I felt this sting in my shoulder and moved immediately . One of them had barely got my shoulder with a knife. The last thing I heard them say I ran was 'Run! You don't belong here, freak!' I had been an outcast no matter where I went." Ai had tears just about to fall from her eyes. Most of the demons could hardly believe that there were actually humans more heartless than some demons. Kouga broke the awkward silence "you could stay here for a while" Ai looked up at him with wide, tearful eyes. The tears started to flow freely as she leapt forward to embrace Kouga who had been so kind. "let's get that wound bandaged up. Ok?" he asked as he looked down at her with a bit of a smile on his face. Ai nodded and followed Kouga to get the bandages.  
  
End of ch 1 A/N hope ya liked it and please review. Because if you review I know that people are reading and I will type more! ^^ 


	2. ch 2

Ok chapter two! (imaginary crowd: YAY!! *cheer*) I am so loved by my fans! T-T (tears of joy)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.....but who want him anyways? (besides you Inuyasha fans) I want Kouga! (Kouga fans: YEAH!!) BACK!!! HE'S MINE!! ~~I wish~~  
  
My Place to Belong  
Ch 2: a Hard Nights Sleep and No Morning People  
  
Kouga led Ai to the back of the cave. He reached over into a corner and grabbed some bandages "take off your shirt" he said plainly and casually "do you say that to every girl you just meet?!" Ai said backing against the wall staring at him in astonishment. Kouga blinked ".....oh! No no no! I just need you to take it off so that I can bandage your wound! That's all!" he said raising his hands defensively. Ai hesitated for a moment before taking off her shirt to reveal a bra. Kouga was already next to her ready to clean her wound "hmmn? What's this? *poke*" Kouga had poked the bra not knowing what it was. Ai screamed and immediately slapped his hand away. "owwie....." Kouga complained as he rubbed his hand not knowing what he did wrong. "YOU PERVERT!!!" she went in for the slap across the face but he had grabbed her arm. "what? I just wanted to know what it was!" Kouga said staring at her as if he had just been accused of a crime. Ai stumbled over her words as she tried to find a way to put it "umm....it's a ....." then she thought of something that might work "it's armor! Very light armor!" she sighed when he seemed to make an 'ohhhhhh' mouth movement. But the he paused and looked around as if he were thinking "but.....that wouldn't provide any protection. I can feel your skin through it almost" he said as he poked her once more. "will you stop it??!!" Ai almost hissed, but not close enough for him to notice "can we just get back to the treating of the wound?" Ai asked in defeat. "oh yeah! But your gonna have to move this" Kouga said pointing to a strap that was in the way of the wound but miraculously wasn't cut by the blade. Ai blushed and slightly slid the strap off her shoulder keeping hold of the bra so it wouldn't fall off.  
After Kouga had washed and wrapped Ai's wound, he showed her a pile of straw which he said that she could sleep on considering that it had long before gotten dark. Ai laid down and closed her eyes. The she heard some of the straw moving and looked behind herself to see Kouga laying down about a half a foot away from her. "ummm.... What are you doing?" she asked at a slight whisper. He looked up at her and smiled "this is my bed too. I'm not going to try anything if that's what you're thinking. I just offered because I know how fragile you humans are and laying on the rocks wouldn't help that wound either" she looked at him and his pure smile that probably only had one percent perverted-ness in it. (every guy is at least 1% pervert ) 'maybe I should give him a little more credit.....' Ai thought as she turned back around intending to go to sleep before the question came "aren't you gonna take off your armor?" *twitch twitch* Kouga had taken off his and that's why he wondered. She didn't notice this before.....but.....he was greatly built. She blushed a little when she saw how hot he really was. "what's wrong? You look a little flushed. Do you have a fever?" and with that he scooted forward and put his forehead to hers. "doesn't feel like it....." he said while his face was still up close to hers. He looked into her eyes "wow.....you have different eyes. Not too many humans I see have blue eyes like me. But yours have white in 'em. Kind of like a black star with white light bursting out" she blushed even more. "th-th-thanks" Ai said as she backed away just the slightest bit. Kouga scooted back a little to where he was before and adjusted his arms so that he could sleep. Ai did the same and closed her eyes.  
  
Later that night Kouga woke to hear Ai's light rustling. She had gotten a little closer to him, he didn't mind. It wouldn't bother him at all. He already had Kagome. Or so he thought. His arm was outstretched a little, but not any further than a few inches from his body. *squish* she had rolled over right on top of his arm. When she realized this, even in her unconscious state, she rolled off a little. But the she wrapped her arms around his and cuddled into it as child would their little teddy bear that they slept with every night. He blushed. Not because she was clinging to him. Not because he liked her (More of a friendship way but slowly changing) It was because she had clung his arm in between her breasts. 'She's so warm' he thought. Then shook his head remembering that he already had a 'mate'. 'but she's so soft and warm and not hanging around a stupid half dog demon' it was a clod night so he just pretended that she was searching for heat. There for, he just wrapped his remaining arm around her and fell asleep with his head near hers.  
  
Ai woke up from a peaceful sleep in the middle of the night because a rock was jabbing her in the side. She stuck her hand behind herself and plucked the rock out from underneath her. She turned back intent on going back to sleep when Kouga's face was just centimeters away from hers. She could feel his breath on her face sliding down her neck. Ai then noticed that his arm was in her chest. She blushed and started to back away, but before she could get too far, his other arm that was around her waist pulled her back up to him. He nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck and almost seemed to purr. Her embarrassment seemed to fade away at see how cute he looked, even he was breathing down her shirt. He reminded her of her cat who always cuddled up with her at night. A small smile came across her face. 'It would be nice if I could stay with the clan. They don't seem to have any perverted intentions like people where I come from would. I doubt they'll let me stay here though.....but.....there's always a chance for something miraculous to happen' Ai fell asleep with that one comfortable thought on her mind, not minding who she was sleeping next to or anything.  
The next morning Kouga was first to wake. As he opened his eyes he saw skin. Soft, smooth, warm skin. He looked up to see Ai with her head rested atop his with an arm wrapped around his head. He noticed that he, too, had an arm draped around her. He sniffed a little and took in Ai's scent. It was a soft, gentle, flowery scent like none he had ever smelt. He motioned to get up, but didn't want to move away from the warmth. Finally he took her arm off of him and got up. From the lack of warmth, Ai curled up into a little ball on the straw. Kouga noticed this and grabbed a fur that was just lying about and draped it across her body. Ai loosened up a little and remained in her sleep.  
The rest of the tribe had gotten up but Ai was still asleep. Kouga was outside with Ginta and Hakkaku just talking for lack of better things to do. "Hey Kouga." Ginta said as he looked at Kouga slyly "I woke up last night hearing you and Ai moaning" Kouga looked shocked. "I did NO such thing!" Kouga yelled. "just kidding just kidding!" Kouga hit Ginta over the head. Ginta whined "geez.....can't you take a joke?" Kouga glared. Hakkaku leaned over to Ginta and whispered "I think it was the wrong subject to joke about....." Ginta nodded. Just then Ai came out. She was still half asleep. "wow! She lives!" Kouga said sarcastically. "no I do not" Ai said as she slumped down, landed on her butt, fell over on her side and went back to sleep. Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku just looked at her with confused faces.  
  
end chapter 2  
  
ok that's it for now! But if you don't review I don't type! Next chapter I think will be a pretty exciting one! So review if you ever want to read it! 


	3. ch 3

Okie dokie! Chapter three! I can't believe it took me so long just to start this chapter! *sigh* I just wasn't in the typing mood I guess.  
  
Ok! I think will be a more 'adventurous' chapter. (maybe) depending on what your definition of adventure is.....  
  
My Place to Belong  
Ch 3: The Blood of Life Pours Out  
  
Kouga decided to let Ai lay out in the warm sun as she slept. She woke an hour later and felt like climbing a tree for some reason. Oo So she wandered off not but twenty feet into the forest before finding the 'best climbing tree in the world' the tree was about thirty feet tall with plenty of strong branches. Kouga had followed her for there was nothing else to do that day, accept hunting or lunch.....but he thought that could wait a while. "hey Kouga! Come climb with me!" she said with a pleading smile. He just nodded and followed down behind her. He could obviously climb faster than her, but he decided to stay behind for no reason in particular. When Ai got to the top of the tree, she sat down on a strong, slightly thick branch. It was spring at the time so tree's were blooming with beautiful flowers and green leaves everywhere. "so why did you want to climb the tree?" Kouga asked considering that she wasn't doing anything but sitting and looking out into the bright blue sky. "I like to climb trees because I can relax and feel the breeze. It also gives me time to think." Ai answered matter-of- factly. "think about what?" Kouga inquired. Ai took a long deep breath "anything.....everything..... I don't know. Whatever comes to mind." her eyes were closed in contentment. There was a long pause of silence. Nothing but the wind against the trees made noise. It was almost as if time stood still. "so.....have you found a way to get back home yet?" Kouga asked when the silence finally got on his nerves. Ai's eyes suddenly looked slightly disappointed. "no" was all she said. She did not want to know how the conversation would end. She did not want to go back to her time. She let out an inaudible sigh and started to climb back down the tree. "oh....." Kouga said not knowing what else to say.....until it hit him. "you could stay with us." "wha.....?" Ai looked up in shock just before her foot slipped. She started to fall. She closed her eyes not wanting to see the ground nearing. Something warm wrapped around her wrist. It was Kouga. He held on to a branch with one hand while pulling her back up with the other. He sat himself on a branch and set her in his lap so she is not to fall. "you alright?" he asked kindly. All she could do was nod. She still wondered what he said about staying with them (them as in the tribe) "so do you want to stay with us?" Kouga asked once more. "ar-are you serious? You would let me stay with you?" Kouga nodded with a small smile. Ai couldn't believe it, he offered what she had wanted. They would be like a family to her. 'damn.....that's a lot of brothers.....' Ai thought in bewilderment. "I'd love to stay here! But make sure that everyone else doesn't have a problem with it, ok?" He nodded knowing that everyone he could think of liked her so far. Kouga lifted Ai up more to his chest and stood up on the branch. "what are you doing?" Ai clung to him a little. "we're going back to the den" and with that said, he jumped. Ai squeaked a little in surprise. Kouga just looked at her and smiled some.  
When they got back to the cave, Ai said that she would wait outside so that she wouldn't stop anybody for saying what they wanted. He agreed and headed inside. He gathered everyone around to discuss Ai being a part of the clan. As they talked it over some. Three human loathing tribe members snuck outside the cave.  
Ai just looked at them with a smile. All they did was glare at her. She didn't smile when she noticed that, and gulped a little. "can I help you with something? Is something wrong?" Ai asked a little concerned for herself as well. "yes there is" Aritomo, a wolf demon with black, short hair pulled into a high bun with lilac eyes, stated. "we aren't going to let you, a human, join our clan" Aritomo finished. "well, I can leave if you really don't want me to jo....." Eien, a bald black eyed demon with a giant scare across his face, laughed a little "you won't be able to leave if we kill you first though." Ai's face clearly showed fear. Kabuki, a demon with brown eyes and hair let down in a low ponytail, took a swing for her neck, only missing by centimeters because Ai had moved backward in fright. Ai took off running into the forest. Aritomo, Eien, and Kabuki chased after her.  
Ai ran around the forest, making circles and retracing steps to throw them off her track. But the three demons had finally pinpointed her spot and circled her, cutting her off from her escape. "now there's nowhere for you to run....." Kabuki said slowly closing in on her with Eien and Aritomo. Ai was forced against a large tree. She cursed under her breath. Before she could blink, Kabuki and Eien had her arms pinned by her shoulders. Aritomo came up to her and ran a sharp claw along her throat. She flinched and tried to pull her neck away, as if trying to morph into the tree. He slowly brought his claw up to her chin. She lifted her head up the closer he got to her face. He roughly grabbed her chin, causing her to make a slightly squeaky 'mm' sound in shock. "I think we should make your death slow and painful, don't you?" Aritomo asked maniacally.  
Back at the cave, the tribe had made the decision of letting her stay with them and being one of them. When Kouga came out, there was no one in sight. Ai was gone. He called out for her. When there was no answer or even a rustling of a bush or tree, he sniffed the air to see if she was just playing around with him. He caught the scent of Kabuki, Aritomo, and Eien along with Ai's. He followed their scents out into the forest. When he found all the scents mixed up, he knew that something wasn't right. He let out a low growl.  
"AHH!!" Ai half way screamed as Aritomo cut the flesh along her collar bone in a slow jagged manner. Eien started to dig into her flesh as well. He slashed at her arms and shoulders. Kabuki did the same. Aritomo started to claw at her stomach and legs. Ai would move her legs every time he tried to claw her. A small pool of blood started to form at her feet. "don't you think we should get her back as well" asked Eien. "yes. I think we should." and with that she was turned over to be scratched up some more. She screamed some when Aritomo cut the back of her neck. She coughed up a little blood as well.....  
Kouga could smell her blood and ran towards the scent. When he found Ai and the three demons, he took in what was happening. He saw blood, Ai's blood. He saw her face, scratched up and bleeding, while tears streamed from her eyes. Her clothes were tattered and in shreds. She was only half conscious from blood loss. He saw Aritomo, Eien, and Kabuki with their claws drenched with Ai's blood. Kouga growled and lunged forward, decapitating a very surprised Aritomo. He turned to Eien, slashing his face throat and chest. Kabuki was already running. Kouga merely leaped and slashed Kabuki in two. After that he ran over to Ai and picked up her bleeding form. "Ai? Ai?! Come on! Please wake up!" she did not reply. She only flinched from pain that stung her entire body. Knowing that she lived, Kouga raced off toward the cave.  
Ginta and Hakkaku were outside waiting/searching for him. "Kouga! What happened to Ai?" Ginta asked looking worried. Kouga merely growled and said he would tell him after he cleaned up Ai's wounds.  
Ai was still asleep from blood loss and covered up in a blanket made of fur. There was almost no place she wasn't bleeding from. "what happened to Ai, Kouga? Who did this to her?" Ginta asked. "It was Aritomo, Kabuki, and Eien. Aritomo scratched her up while Kabuki and Eien held her so that she was defenseless." Ginta looked slightly shocked. "the only thing that surprises me is that they would actually hold her down and do this. I knew they didn't like humans at all.....but.....this is just....." Ginta didn't know how to describe it "At least she'll live....." Kouga said while looking at Ai's pale face. Ai flinched and opened her eyes. She pulled her hand up to her mouth as she started to cough up more blood. ".....where..... am I?" Ai asked. "you're in the den.....you've suffered extreme blood loss and have been out for most of the day now." Kouga said. "do you need anything to drink? Are you too hot? Cold?" Kouga asked not knowing how to help. She thought for a moment "well.....I haven't eaten since yesterday....." she said just a little louder than a whisper "I'll go get you some food then" Kouga said. "watch after her Ginta" "kay" Ginta replied. Kouga then left the cave. Ginta liked talking to Ai so he decided to tell her the decision that the tribe made. "hey Ai! Guess what?" She looked at him quizzically and gave a little 'mm?' "the tribe decided that you can stay with us! So now you like my sister!" Ginta was a little happy about having a sister. He noticed that she didn't reply.....didn't move.....as if she.....didn't care "I don't think I'm going to stay....." 


	4. ch 4

The only reason that this got up so fast is that I was sick! WHOOOOOO!! That's not normally a good thing to be happy about though.....T.T it's so sad.....I had a whole page of this chapter typed and then this error thing popped up and deleted what I had written.....so forgive me if it isn't too good. (doing something a second time, writing wise, always turns out worse for me ;.;) ok.....I don't own Inuyasha or any other Inuyasha characters. Only Ai. I think I might draw a picture of her and try to show it to you guys. Here we go chapter four!  
My Place To Belong Ch 4: Don't Let Tragedy Make Your Decision  
"I don't think I'm going to stay....." Ginta looked at her with confusion and shock "why wouldn't you want to stay here? I mean.....why?" Ai just looked straight up. She didn't want to look at him, not after all they had done. She couldn't. "I'm a human. You guys are demons. I don't belong here with you. Compared to you guys, I'm as slow as a snail. I'm weak as well. Look at me here. Relying on you guys to take care of me. If I had just left.....then none of this would have ever happened." tears started to fall from the corners of her eyes now. "The sooner I leave, the better is would be....." Ginta looked at her sympathetically "would you at least stay here for Kouga?" Ai's eyes opened a little more, then closed tightly and let more tears fall down "why would he need me? I heard he has a great mate. What could I do that she couldn't?" "I've been thinking about that for a while now" Kouga said from a little ways behind Ginta "sure.....I love her. But I know she doesn't love me the way that I love her. I just never admitted it because it hurts to say you're in a one-sided love" Kouga walked over with a boar upon his shoulder. He sat down next to Ginta and put the boar on the ground. "H-how long have you been standing there?" Ai asked rather shakily. "I've been here about to the part where you lied" Ai looked at him confused. Kouga leaned over and wiped a tear away "you said that you didn't belong here. Well you know what? You belong here just as much as any of us." Kouga said matter-of-factly. "you gotta believe in fate and destiny" Kouga said to her in a fun-scolding manner "aren't fate and destiny the same thing?" "....." Kouga couldn't answer ".....ok! Time to eat!" his quick change of subject made Ai giggle some. "Sheesh! Here I am trying to do my best to help you and you laugh at me!" Kouga said sarcastically.  
Ai started to get up into a sitting position so that she could eat. Luckily her wounds weren't so deep that they hurt her whenever she moved. As she sat up the fur that was on her fell off. That is when she found out that she had no clothes on.....just.....bandages wrapped around her chest and arms.....~Kouga and Ginta: o/////////o "whoa" ~ Ai: GAH!!~ Ai pulled up the fur faster than you could see her move. "where are my clothes?!" Ai half way screamed. Kouga blushed a little more ".....ummm.....your clothes were in shreds so they wouldn't have helped much anyways.....not to mention I had to bandage you up and.....ummm....." Kouga blushed even more as he thought back to bandaging Ai. Ai then blushed redder than red is possible to be. "yo-you saw me naked?!" "ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm.....is that a rhetorical question?" Ai looked at him with wide eyes and a blush that seemed like it would never disappear "Kouga!" "would it help if I said I had never seen anybody more beautiful?" Kouga asked just waiting for her to slap him. Ai stopped breathing for about ten seconds and just looked at him getting redder by the second. She had never received a complement of that depth. "Ai? Are you alright?" Ginta asked. Ai then came back to reality "ummm so what's for lunch?" Ai asked while still in shock. Kouga was a little happy from the change of subject. He knew that she would probably never let him live it down if he didn't do something. Everything he spoke was truth, but he was just glad she let him off without so much as a slap. "we got pig. What part do you want? Ribs? Liver?....." Kouga asked "oh.....ummm..... I'll take whatever you guys don't want." Ai said. "but this is just for you" Kouga said. "I couldn't eat all of this by myself though! At least have some with me. Please Kouga? Ginta?" Ai said with a puppy dog face put on. "oh all right" Kouga said, he couldn't stand the puppy dog face. "ok! I was getting a little hungry anyways" Ginta said. "You guys take whatever you want. I'm not that picky" Ai offered. "I guess I'll take the liver then" Ginta said. (*(WARNING!!!! If you have a weak stomach {or just don't like gore} I suggest you skip down to the little row of stars. It ain't that bad. But it's enough to make your stomach turn a little maybe)*) Kouga then reached over to the pig and ripped the flesh so that he had access to the meat. Then stuck his hand in the bloody corpse and pulled out the liver. "here ya go" Kouga said handing him the bloody liver. He then reached back in and broke off some ribs for himself. Ai flinched at the disgusting sound of the bones being broken like a twig. "that was the grossest thing I have ever heard and saw in my life....." Kouga looked at her and then back at the ribs. "sorry.....I guess you've never killed a pig for your meal then." "actually.....I have just never seem someone rip open the flesh with their bare hands and dig for the part that they wanted....." Ai gave a shiver at remembering what she had just described. "oh yeah! I forgot. Humans eat their food cooked. Sorry about that Ai" Kouga said putting on a small smile. "it's ok.....I'll just have to get used to it considering that I'll be living here" Ai said smiling back at him. "so you are going to stay after all! Great!" Kouga said smiling "so.....what part do you want?" "I'll take the other side of ribs if you don't want them." Kouga started to reach in before he stopped "do you want to plug your ears?" "I think that would be best for now....." ***************************************************************** They spent the next half hour eating. "hey Ai. I think it's about time to check your bandages. But you better do it. Now that you're conscious and all" Kouga said with a faint blush upon his face. "what do I check for?" "to see if the bleeding has stopped and if blood has gone through the bandaging. I'll go over here. Don't worry I won't peak" Kouga said giving her a reassuring smile. About five minutes later Kouga came back to where Ai was. "So. What's the report?" Kouga asked. "well. I'm not bleeding anymore, but the blood leaked through the bandages before it stopped" "ok. In that case I'll take you to springs to get the dried blood off and clean yourself. Then we can change your bandaging" "'we'?" Ai questioned. "unless you think you can bandage yourself in your condition. Oh! And we have some armor made for you too" Kouga said. "you can wear it to the springs" "thank you" Ai said shyly. "I'll go get it. Then you can put it on" Kouga said starting to walk off. Kouga came back about three minutes later. "here ya go" Kouga said handing her the armor and fur kilt (I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PUT IT!!! Because I will not say that Kouga wears a skirt. No way! Not gonna! P) Ai took the two items carefully. "thank you Kouga!" Ai said giving Kouga a slight hug "this really means a lot to me." she said smiling at him beautifully. Kouga just stared at her as a small smile came across his face. "no.....no prob" He then started to walk away. Ai just smiled at his retreating figure. She the started to put on the armor and such.  
Kouga waited outside the cave for Ai. He really truly did like her.....almost even love. 'maybe she will be the one to heal my heart from Kagome' Ai then walked outside of the cave. The armor she wore wrapped around her upper chest and left shoulder leaving her stomach open for public viewing. She also wore two little 'leg warmers' ,as she thought it, that came up to her knees. And of course the fur skirt/kilt (now it's on a girl.....GAH!!! So CONFUSING!!!). "looks like it fits ya perfectly!" Kouga complimented. Ai nodded beaming that Kouga liked it. "you ready to go?" Kouga asked? "yup!" Ai replied. "I'll carry you there. Ok?" Kouga asked. "ok. But if you don't want to....." before she could finish, Kouga picked her up and started to ruin toward the hot springs. Ai cursed under her breath every second. So to Kouga.....he just heard her going "shit shit shit ....." He smiled at her. "It's ok. I'm not gonna hit a tree or drop you." Ai looked up at him. He just smiled at her. She smiled a little finding comfort in him. She nodded and started thinking of it all being like a roller coaster.  
Kouga then stopped at the spring. "you might want to take off the armor so it doesn't make ya sink. She knew that it weighed a lot and motioned for him to turn around before taking off the armor. She took off the 'leg warmers' and decided to leave on the skirt thing. Ai then walked slowly into the freezing water. When she turned back around to make sure Kouga didn't peak. She saw him, back turned, taking off his armor. "O///O ummm.....Kouga?" He turned back around and looked at her eye to eye "what? You don't expect to be able to clean yourself in your condition do you? I doubt you'll be able to reach your back without being in pain" smiling at her with worried eyes. He walked into the water and went behind her. "just relax and I'll get the dried blood off you" He slowly started to rub her back removing the blood. Ai slowly started to unravel the bandages around her arms. She still had the bandages around her chest to take off but decided to wait until she absolutely had to. She started to rub at her arms and shoulders. Kouga grabbed one of her hands and rested his head on the other. "you do know that if you don't take off all of the bandages that dried blood will be harder and harder to rub off." Kouga stated. Ai had been able to relax and not freak out that there was a half naked man behind, but she wasn't conferrable about letting herself be exposed to him. "it's ok. You can get the blood off of yourself there. I'll give you a massage there if you want" Kouga said slyly "sure. That's sounds nice" Ai said. "O///O I was just kidding! But ....." "so was I. Ha! You're embarrassed about me being naked in front of you!" Ai said triumphantly "you aren't all that tough are you? You're just as shy as me!" Kouga couldn't answer. He wasn't expecting what she had said. His head still lay on her shoulder and he glared at her "you are pure evil....." Kouga said "you aren't supposed to make guys embarrassed! That's.....That's just WRONG!!" Kouga said looking away in a pouting motion, including crossing his arms over his chest and not making eye contact. All Ai could do was try not to laugh.....she failed. "you look *gasp for air* sooooo funny! *gasp for air*" she said while laughing in between every word. While Ai laughed Kouga came up behind her. "take a deep breath now" Kouga said. "wha.....?" Kouga dunked her. Ai came up for air as soon as she could. "Hey!" and with that, she tried to push him over. He stood like a mountain, unmovable. She pulled and pushed and tackled. But she didn't get anywhere. Kouga just smirked at her attempts. Finally she took a deep breath and went under water. She wrapped her arms around his legs and pulled them out from underneath him. Before he could come up for air, Ai started to swim as fast as she could. She only made half way across before she tired out from wounds. Kouga was only five feet away when he noticed her wearing down. He caught up with her in no time flat. "hey. Did you already forget about those wounds?" He asked while cradling her to his chest and swimming back to the shallow area. Ai's face was slightly pink and her breathing was quick and deep. "you.....started it....." Ai said breathing heavily. ".....but you finished it" he said hoping that he had won. "so?" "¬.¬ there is absolutely no point in fighting with you.....I'm just gonna loose" Kouga said in defeat/annoyance "yup" Ai said. "I guess I have to clean you up now..... You have no commonsense what so ever" Kouga sighed. "I guess I don't.....considering that I'm letting you.....undress me and then rub my chest....." "hey, hey, hey! I'm trying to help you here. Not be a pervert!" Ai just smiled at his comment. He then sat down in shallow water putting her on his lap and started to unravel the bandaging. Ai's hands came up to cover herself though. He just smiled at her shyness. "you're gonna have to move once I get down to this gash though" Kouga said pointing out a rather large cut that sliced diagonally through the middle of her chest. Ai nodded. Kouga slowly rubbed off all the blood, making sure he didn't hurt her. Once he got every spot but the gash, he looked up at her "ok. You have to move now." She slowly removed her hands and Kouga began rubbing off the blood starting at the top. Suddenly when he was half way through, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo walk through an opening to Kouga and Ai's right. "K-Kouga?" Kagome asked looking at the scene before her. "you're a bigger pervert that Miroku!" Inuyasha stated. Ai had long before covered herself up and ducked into deeper water. Kagome quickly removed a towel from her backpack and motioned for Ai to cover herself up with it. "It wasn't what it looked like dog-breath" Kouga snarled as Inuyasha continued to tick him off. "sure it wasn't wolfy" Inuyasha sneered. "Kouga's telling the truth! He was helping me clean my wounds!" Ai yelled at Inuyasha from where she stood in the slightly shallow water. "And just who are you fair lady?" Miroku asked offering a hand. Ai didn't take the offered hand, because she could see a perverted smile, and stepped out of the water "my name is Ai" "and what village do you come from?" Miroku questioned 'innocently' "I am part of the wolf-demon tribe" "what?!"  
  
YAY!!! It's finished!!!! WHOOOO!!! Long chapter huh? I just couldn't find a good place to stop. Oh well. I bet ya liked the longer chapter for a change! I know I did! Ok! Till chapter 5! Ja! 


	5. ch 5

OK!! Time for chapter five! WOOOOOOO!!!!! (over reacting writer) hey.....am I not having anymore readers or did you all just die? Don't forget to review! Then I write faster! ^-^  
  
My Place to Belong  
Ch 5: A New Family  
  
"I'm part of the wolf demon tribe" "what?!". The group just stared for moment while Ai reached for her armor. "I'll be right back" Ai said while walking off into the woods. "kay" Kouga said while turning back to the gang. "so what brings you here anyways?" Kouga asked Kagome. Kagome got out of her little shocked state "I sensed your shards. We just didn't know it was you. Inuyasha couldn't get your scent. Probably because you were in the water" Ai then walked back to where everyone was and over to Kouga's side. Inuyasha looked at Ai "how can you be part of the wolf demon tribe when you are human?". Ai stared back at him "they asked and I took the offer" She said plainly. "but what village did you originally come from?" Miroku asked once again. "village? I didn't come from any village" Ai replied. "then were you living out here in the woods by yourself?" Sango asked a little surprised that she didn't live in a village. "no" "where else can you live?" Inuyasha asked. "Tokyo" Ai said. "you came from the future?" Kagome said with a gaping mouth. "yup" "you didn't tell me you were from the future!" Kouga said to Ai. "you never asked" "but it's not everyday that you ask some one 'Are you from the future?'" "true. But you still never asked" Kouga stumbled over several words and ended with nothing but a sigh. "Isn't your family worried about you?" Kagome asked. "how should I know? It's not they'd care about me being gone anyways. They probably don't even know that I'm missing! They aren't even home enough for me to know they even come home! They leave so stinkin early and come home so late. I have no family there. But I have a new family here! With the tribe!" "but you belong in the future" Inuyasha said. Ai bowed her head down low hiding her eyes from view "that's all I'm ever told ..........'You don't belong here'.....heh.....you know what? Maybe I just belong in death. Then nobody can take me away from there. It would be impossible. Maybe I should just die and end my misery....." "Ai! Don't say that! You wanted to stay with the tribe! With me! Didn't you? Make your own decision! Don't listen to anyone else! Listen to your heart. Listen to what it has to say!" Kouga said holding on the Ai's shoulders trying to get her attention. A single tear fell from the darkness of where her eye's would be. Ai then turned away and walked into the forest, leaving everyone staring at her. She went out of every ones sight. Kouga turned to Inuyasha "WAY TO GO DOG-BREATH!!!" and let out one swift quick to Inuyasha's face before running after Ai.  
"AI!!!" Kouga yelled while catching up to her. Ai stopped and turned around, she looked up "Kouga?" she asked with a tear streaked face "do I really belong here? I just don't know anymore! I've been told so many things! Which one is true?! I need you to tell me the truth! Where is my place to belong?" Ai pleaded while hugging Kouga for support. He pushed her away by the shoulders but didn't let go. "I thought you were tired of people telling you where you belong?" She looked away a little "I need you to tell me though....." she said barely above a whisper "why me?" Kouga asked looking down at her head "b-because.....because.....because I love you!" Ai said looking up at him. "I need to here it from the one I love! Please, Kouga! Please!" Kouga looked at her straight in the eye. "you belong where your heart leads you. Weather that means with me, or with your family." he said looking at her warmly. She smiled at him while tears fell "I choose you, Kouga. I choose you" hugging him closely. "I love you so much, Kouga" "I love you too" Kouga said pulling her back and then kissing her. After the kiss Kouga then noticed that she had her armor on and he didn't. "crap. Forgot my armor. Better go get it. Wanna come?" "sure. I don't see why not"  
  
When Kouga and Ai arrived at the spring they were at earlier, Inuyasha and kagome were fighting. "Inuyasha! You are so insensitive!" Kagome yelled. "so what if I am. It's not like Kouga cared when he kicked me across the face for no reason!" "I had a perfectly good reason for kicking you! So shut up!" Kouga said from behind Inuyasha. "speak of the devil" Inuyasha replied while turning around "what do you want now?" Inuyasha asked apparently pissed off. "I came back for my armor, baka" Kouga said while picking up his armor. "good. Now you can leave" Inuyasha said while glaring. "why would I have any other reason to stay?" Kouga questioned glaring back. "maybe you would like to give us those shards now?" Inuyasha suggested pulling out tetsusaiga. "how bout no?" Kouga stated more than asked while getting ready for a fight. Inuyasha launched himself at Kouga. Kouga merely jumped out of the way bringing Ai with him. Kouga set Ai down between Kagome and ,sadly, Miroku. Inuyasha swung his sword again, and again missed. The fight dragged on for about ten seconds before a loud scream was heard throughout the forest followed by a loud slap-like noise. The slap noise was actually rather sickening. There on the ground next to Kagome, Miroku twitched uncontrollably while Ai stood over him breathing hard. Kouga ran over to Ai "what happened?" "he.....he.....HE GROPED MY ASS!!!!! YOU STUPID PERVERT!!!" the last part was for Miroku. Ai the got ready to kick him while he twitched. Kagome put a hand in front of her leg "you don't have to kick him as well. I think that was the worst slap he has ever received. if you hadn't have slapped him so hard, you could have kicked him. But I think he has received his punishment" Ai rested her leg back against the ground "oh all right" Ai pouted. Miroku slowly opened his eyes, "oww....." he looked up to see Kagome, Ai, and Kouga standing around him while Ai continued to glare at him. He looked at Ai innocently "I guess that means that you don't want to bear my child....." Miroku said with a sigh. *birds chirping in the back ground* Ai started to twitch. She ran over to a small area of bushes. She then threw up into the bushes and collapsed beside them. *blink blink blink* "do you think that she was too excited? Embarrassed? Anxious?" Miroku asked not even guessing the correct answer.....repulsed.  
Kouga kicked Miroku to the moon it seemed. Miroku went straight up and came straight down.....almost. Miroku landed into hot springs with a belly flop. His body slowly sank to the bottom of the springs. Those who were used to Miroku's perverted-ness just sweat dropped. Miroku them popped up at the edge of the water with his face all red from hitting the water so hard. "you aren't supposed to hit a monk!" Miroku said scolding Kouga with his pointer finger. "too late. I just did" Kouga said not caring the slightest bit about the monk. Kouga then gently shook Ai awake. "hmm? Oh what a nightmare I just had. There was this perverted monk, and he asked me to bear his child. Then I woke up.....thankfully" she said not even noticing anyone else but Kouga at the time. Kagome then tried to lighten the mood "soooooo.....who's hungry?"  
Later, everyone was eating fish that they had caught from a nearby stream. When they finished Kouga and Ai were about to leave when a menacing voice called out from the tree tops. "hello Inuyasha. Don't you think that now would be a good time to give the tetsuaiga?" Everybody looked up to see a white figure in the darkness. "Sesshomaru....." Inuyasha hissed through clenched teeth. "go the hell away because there is no way I'm gonna give you my sword!" Inuyasha yelled to his half-brother. "fine" Sesshomaru said cooly "I guess I'll just have to take it by force" Sesshomaru lunged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha drew his sword and using it as a shield blocking Sesshomaru's attack. Rocks flew around them from the force that Sesshomaru had used against Inuyasha. One rock in particular flew toward Ai. It wasn't really small but but wasn't necessarily big either. It still hit her straight in the head though, making a small amount of blood drop out. This got her a little pissed off. Her day had gone bad enough before he had to show up.  
The battle lead to a field nearby. Ai had kept the rock with her so she could get revenge. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had paused he battle for the talk that always goes on in between an Inuyasha battle. Ai aimed and fired. DIRECT HIT!!! Sesshomaru turned around to look at her. "you dare hit I, Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands, with a rock?" He said glaring daggers at her. "no actually, I was aiming for the air that was in front of your head. And I hit my target!" she said sarcastically. Everyone stared at her in shock. Sesshomaru calmly walked over to her. "I should kill you right now" he said maniacally. "then why don't you? My life has been pretty sucky anyways. You'd just be doing me a favor!" she said matching glares. "then I shall let you suffer and let you live" Sesshomaru said triumphantly. "ok" Ai said as if it were nothing. "but you said if I killed you I would help you therefore I decided to let you live so that you would suffer and yet you don't say anything about me not killing you leaving you to suffer." he said confused "yup. That's about it" She said emotionlessly. Sesshomaru was getting very pissed off "then do you want to live or die?!" Sesshomaru all but yelled. "neither" "....." Sesshomaru stared at her "HOW CAN IT BE NEITHER?!" "well.....I don't want to die because I would like to live a bit longer, but I don't want to live because life sucks. So if you let me live it's a good and bad thing but if you kill me it's a good and bad thing, So in the end no matter what you pick it helps me" "...............I hate you.........."  
  
End ch 5  
A/N: did I confuse you guys enough on the last part? ^-^ ok it's done. The next chapter will be up soon! I hope.....oo;; 


	6. ch 6

A/N CH 6 WHOOOOO!!!!! Sorry all of you Sesshomaru fans out there. I just had to have her throw a rock at him. I was planning that part but nobody knows that ok? Accept for those who actually read my story, but if you didn't read this then you wouldn't know anyways, but there would be nothing to know because you didn't read it but you couldn't read it because you didn't want to read it and you don't know that I'm saying this because you aren't reading this....oo..... everything is o.....k.....I am not psychotic.....people in white outfits come in and put author in a straight jacket author starts to cackle insanely I'll be back! I'LL BE BACK!!!!!  
  
Just kidding   
My Pace to Belong  
Ch 6: Good Bye To Those I Love  
  
After a long battle between Sesshomaru and Ai, the sun finally started to set. A full moon rose into the sky soon after the glowing orb fell behind the horizon. Clouds slowly flew across the sky slowly getting ready to block the moon and stars. Everyone gathers around a fire accept the pride-deflated demon coughsesshomarucough who leaned up against a tree while continuing to glare at Ai. "looks like we might be getting some rain later tonight" Miroku said trying to make the uneasy silence disappear. "yup. I heard that if you can see a slight ring around the moon, then there will be rain within the next day" Ai said gazing up at the still shimmering moon. "what if there is more than one ring?" Kagome asked looking to the moon as well ".....I have no idea" Ai said looking down to the ground while scratching her head lightly. Changing the subject Ai decided to ask Kouga something "when will we be going back to the tribe?" Kouga thought for a moment "lets just go back tomorrow morning" "kay" Ai said not really caring when they got back just making her curiosity go away. Ai flopped onto her back and stared at the stars far off in the distance. "well, I think I might go to bed now" Sango said. "I will gladly accompany you if you like? " Miroku said inching his way toward Sango. "no thanks....." Miroku looked forlornly at her and sighed "oh fine just forget about me! I don't care! Just leave me alone to wallow in my misery!!" Miroku cried like a drama queen. He looked around to find everyone else going to sleep completely ignoring him. Kagome slept in her sleeping bad with Shippo, Sango slept on a bed of leaves with Kirara, Inuyasha sat himself perched in a tree keeping one eye open glaring at Sesshomaru who sat cross-legged beneath another tree, Ai slept next to Kouga with one of his arms protectively around her waist. Miroku just sighed and set himself up next to a tree as well.  
As morning came, one by one everyone slowly arose. Sesshomaru was first to wake looking around to see if anybody else was up. Sango and Kagome woke close to the same time and decided to go on a small walk.  
"hey Kagome?" Sango questioned looking at Kagome "yeah?" Sango cleared her throat "don't you think it's weird that Kouga hasn't once called you 'his woman'?" Kagome nodded and looked at the ground in confusion "I guess Kouga got over me and Ai is his mate now or something" "maybe.....but.....I wonder hw they met. And also how their relationship became what it is now....." "not to mention where she got all those wounds" Kagome said cutting off Sango's list. Sango and Kagome walked in silence wondering not looking at where they were going. About ten minutes later they looked around to see absolutely nothing familiar. ";;;;" "" They gave each other weird glances as well as their surrounding. "crap"  
"Hey where did Sango and Kagome go?" Inuyasha asked Miroku. "I don't know. When I woke up all I saw was Sesshomaru awake glaring at me like he still is now" Sesshomaru continues to glare for lack of better things to do. Inuyasha whirled around to glare back at Sesshomaru "How DARE you EAT them!!!!" Inuyasha cried/yelled angrily. "--;;;; I did not eat anybody. They went on a walk" "whaz all the yellin bout?" Ai said sleepily. "looks like people can't even sleep without your big mouth going off and waking them." Kouga said to Inuyasha. "shut up" Inuyasha said turning his back in embarrassment. "how long have they been gone anyways?" Kouga asked Sesshomaru. "hmmm.....it was just barely before dawn" Sesshomaru answered. "they've been gone quite a while then compared to their normal walks" Miroku said intelligently. A loud crash was heard throughout the forest. "what was that?" Ai asked slightly alarmed. "sounded like a tree falling down" Inuyasha stated. A large roar then rang in all their ears. "hmmmmmm.....that's the direction those humans went" Sesshomaru said. "what?!" Inuyasha screamed "lets go then!" and he took off.  
When they arrived at a clearing Kagome and Sango were fighting a rather large demon. Sango threw her boomerang quickly while it was distracted by everyone else when they came into the clearing. The boomerang sliced through it's neck and decapitated it. Ai started to clap after their amazing 'performance'. Kagome and Sango walked over to the others. "what happened to you two?" Miroku asked. "we got lost sigh" Sango replied sadly. "way to defeat the demon." a dark voice said "I wouldn't have expected less from the exterminator" then the voice started to chuckle. "well, well, well. Looks like you have a new member" The dark voice said referring to Ai. "Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled. "Show yourself you coward!" Kouga yelled. With that, Naraku appeared about 30 feet away. "it's probably just another one of his puppets!" Kagome said. "no. not today. Today I wanted to show up in person, for one very special reason" Naraku chuckled. He flipped his hand out and miasma went forth circling around the group. Everyone scooted closer to the middle of the small miasma dome. "What the hell do you want?!" Shouted Miroku. "well, I like to cause you guys so much pain and I love to see you suffer..... Therefore.....Kouga, you must choose between your tribe....." Naraku gestures to Kana's mirror which reveals Kouga's tribe members fighting off thousands of demons ".....or.....you can loose Ai....." Naraku said with a smirk as Ai started to glow and was torn out of the miasma. Ai floated near Naraku's shoulder. "AI!!" Kouga shouted. "awww" Naraku said uncaring "does she mean more to you than your tribe?" He questioned with a lifted eyebrow. Kouga started to growl. He couldn't choose between the two. Kouga thought for a second "what if I give you my shards?" Kouga questioned. "hmm. I don't think so" Naraku said "all you would loose are little crystals, and I don't want you to leave this battle with your heart unscarred" Kouga started to growl again "THEN JUST TAKE ME!!!!" Kouga shouted out in anger "I am the leader of the tribe, and that includes Ai. Just take me and leave my tribe alone" Kouga said through clenched teeth. "KOUGA!! NO!! I won't let you!" Ai yelled "Kouga, the tribe needs you! My life has been pretty bad anyways! I was almost waiting for my chance to die, but then I met you, and I was happy; I am happy!" she smiled at Kouga warmly "just take care of the tribe, ok?" Naraku looked at Ai "it looks like the agreement is made" and with that Naraku, Ai, and Kanna started to disappear. The dome around the group slowly dissipated. Kouga got on his knees and hit the hard ground with his hands, cursing underneath his breath.  
  
Sorry this one was so short! ;.; but I couldn't think of any other way to end it. Not to mention keeping you guys waiting for so long for me to think of anything. But I am starting a humor fanfic to make it up to you guys.  
  
Short little summary: Rin picks some flowers that makes Sesshomaru high. Now Rin wants to play truth or dare.  
  
that's my short little summary. Read it if you like. it should be up soon! 


	7. ch 7

AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! You all probably HATE me now!!!!!!!! It's been so frickin long since I have updated!!!!!! sigh sorry no inspiration. But you people are probably sick of waiting so if this chapter sucks......I SO SORRY!!!!!! GOMEN!!!!! runs off with computer to continue the story.....while crying....and flailing from readers knives that are being thrown oh yeah.....I haven't put this up in a while..... I don't own Inuyasha (that goes for all future chapter and past chapters) but I DO own Ai. I CREATED HER!!! And I'll try to get a pic up.  
  
My Place To Belong  
Ch 7: A New Way To Kill  
  
At Naraku's castle, Ai sat in a corner with her hands bound behind her back. The only thing that seemed out of place was her face. Instead of having a look of fear or dread across her face, she looked rather bored. 'Damn it. I've been sitting here for about an hour now.....where the hell did he go? If he was here I could at least bother him until he commits suicide or something.....' Just then as if called, Naraku came into the room. "ku ku ku ku ku" Naraku chuckled. He walked over to Ai and looked down at her. She glared back "you do know that laughing or chuckling or whatever can only get you so far" This seemed to piss him off slightly. He immediately reached down and picked her up by her neck. "and giving me such disrespect will only get you killed." Ai just did the first thing she could think of for self defense. She let her foot fly hitting below the belt. Naraku let go of her fell on his knees in obvious pain.  
Ai ran through the halls of the castle. Within the time she had been there, it had been raining, now thunder and lightning started as well. She could see through some of the numerous windows how badly it was raining. Ai finally found a door that lead outside. Seeing as her hands were tied behind her back she tried to kick the door open, but he door was too heavy. She shoved with her shoulder several times but to no avail would the door open. She looked down the hallway. Naraku stood there smirking at her. "you can't get out. All the doors are locked and sealed"  
Ai looked around in panic. She saw a window and decided it would be best to get out as soon as possible. She started to edge away the direction opposite of Naraku toward the window. She backed against the wall and ran at the window full speed. Her shoulder broke the glass at impact allowing her passage through. She fell onto her side glass in various places in her arm. She found a rather large piece near her hand, grabbed it and ran. As she ran she cut the ropes that bound her. Before she could make it off the castle grounds, Naraku appeared before her blocking her way. "I must give you credit for your escape. But you'll never get passed me again. So stop this foolishness. You can't win" He said with a smirk. Ai's head hung low and her arms went limp at her side "foolish or not, I will not give in. I may have offered myself to come here, but that was the only way to keep the tribe and Kouga safe" Ai's head shot up with tears at the edge of her eyes "and I am NEVER gonna back down from a fight again!!! I SICK and TIRED of not fighting for myself! So I will fight to the end!" Naraku looked at her without any reaction to what she had said. After a minute Naraku smirked "looks like I'm going to find a new way to kill you"  
  
He then disappeared and reappeared behind her. Before Ai could turn around, Naraku wrapped his arm around her neck starting to choke her. Ai tried to pry his arm off, but had become too weak after braking through the window and loosing so much blood. "I think you need some rest" and with that his hand came in front of her mouth releasing a gas of some type. Ai tried to resist the gas but soon gave in. Ai went limp in his grasp. He looked at her face. 'pretty cute for a human girl' too bad she has to die. Naraku then disappeared with Ai and reappeared with her back in the room where she was tired before. He lied her down on the floor. He then summoned Kanna into the room. "Let us see what her greatest fear is" With that, Kanna walked over to the sleeping form and placed the mirror arms length above Ai. The mirror glowed with a small light revealing Ai's biggest fear. Naraku smirked seeing what it was.  
  
Back at the clearing where Kouga and the others were, Kouga tried to find any clue as to which way Naraku had gone with Ai. "Kouga.....as soon as the sun comes up we can go searching for her" Kagome said trying to calm him down. "No! As soon as I find a lead, I'm heading out! I'm not gonna wait for the damn sun to rise!" Kouga said completely determined. "Just leave him alone Kagome. The sooner he leaves the better!" Inuyasha said from his perch in the tree. "INUYASHA! You should at least try to help! You've done hardly anything since Ai disappeared!" "so what? She's not my problem! What do I care what happens to her?" "SHUT UP!!!!!!" Kouga cried out. "If she was Kagome you probably wouldn't sleep until you found her." Miroku suddenly said joining into the conversation. Inuyasha came to realization "Feh" he said as he jumped down from the tree. They all then started to search for any lead at all.  
  
Ai slowly started to stir from her slumber. 'Where am I?' She then shot up when she remembered Naraku. But she was shocked to find that she was in her room. Ai slowly got up from her bed. She looked down to find out that she was wearing normal clothes. 'was it all just a dream?' She thought to herself.  
Ai walked down the stairs to the living room. Her parents were sitting on the couch. "mom? Dad? What're you guys doing? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" They immediately stood up and ran over to Ai. Her mother embraced her as if never to let her go. "Ai! We were so worried about you! Where have you been?" Ai's mother cried onto her shoulder. 'in a dream come true' A thought while picturing Kouga. "AI! Where did all these cuts come from?!" "lets not worry about it..... It's in the past" Ai said with a smile on. She didn't want them to worry anymore. She didn't want to tell them about school now either.....she'd just have to deal with it, and go in slightly late.  
  
It was dawn now, and Kouga was still searching for any trace of Ai or Naraku. "Kouga!" Kagome yelled from behind him "I'm sorry but I need to leave for now. But I promise that I'll be back in a couple of days to help!" Kouga looked at her for a moment then nodded. "thanks Kouga" and with that she ran off to the well.  
Kagome jumped into the well and climbed out in her own time. "hi mom!" Kagome said as she walked into the house. Her mom was watching the news in the living room. "Kagome? Look at this. A young girl disappears for four day and then walks out of her room with over 25 scars on her body!" "what? Who's the girl?" "ummm.....it was Ai something" "WHAT?!?! Where does she live?" "it didn't say her exact address. Just over in the south....." and like that Kagome ran back to the well. She jumped out and ran for the area that Kouga was last in. "Kouga! Kouga!!" Kouga came speeding up to her "what is it?" he asked with a worried face on. Kagome smiled while catching her breath "its Ai! She's back in my time!" "What?!" Kouga immediately picked Kagome up and ran toward the well. He jumped in and was engulfed in the blue light as was Kagome. Kouga jumped out of the well in the shrine house and started to run around in circles not knowing which way to go. "KOUGA!! STOP!!!!!!!!!" he did.....  
Kagome wobbled out of the well house with swirls in her eye. "Kouga before you can go and find her, we have get you dressed for this time" Kagome looked at him "just wait a little longer" Then she motioned for him to follow her. She went inside and up to her room. She had some clothes for Inuyasha for when he stayed in the future for a while. "Here. Put these on." Kagome said handing him a black shirt and some jean shorts. Kouga could already smell Inuyasha's scent on the clothes. But as long as he was able to get to Ai, he didn't really care. He took the clothes and Kagome went out of the room so he could dress.  
Kouga walked out of Kagome's room to show the clothes. "wow! They fit pretty good!" He took off the little pieces of fur that were on his wrists and his headband making his bangs fall down slightly. "can we go find Ai now?" Kagome nodded and went down stairs. "mom! I'm gonna take the car for a little bit." (she has her license) "ok Kagome." her mom said from another room. Kagome walked out to the front. They had to park down by the street considering the were on top of a hill. "ok Kouga just sit here" she said opening the passenger side door. "what is it?" Kouga said while sniffing at the car. "it's ok just get in" he did as he was told and shut the door behind him. "now Kouga. Unless I start to panic, don't worry about any of the noises you here" He nodded and did as she did and buckled up. She started the engine and Kouga slightly jumped. "don't worry. It's normal" He just looked at her like she was crazy. Kagome drove off to the South.  
  
Ai got her uniform on (the girls one), which she didn't like, ate breakfast and headed out for school. As Ai walked to school she was thinking about what would probably happen. 'I wonder if I'll ever be able to see Kouga again? I wonder if maybe I could just go back to where I fell into the past and stay there?' Before realizing it, Ai had made it to the school. She looked at it sadly. 'If Kouga was here.....I could fight off anything that comes my way today.....' A single tear fell down her cheek. Ai fought back other tears hat threatened to spill. She walked into the building and took a seat in her classroom. Everyone noticed that she was back and headed over to her.  
  
"hey Kouga? Do you think you could find her scent?" "yeah, I already found it" "which way does it go?" Kouga sniffed at the air. "That way" Kouga said pointing down a street. Kagome turned and headed that way. They saw a building. "that must be it" Kouga said "let me out" he said. "but..... Ok" Kagome said after a moment hesitation. She stopped and unlocked the door.  
  
All the girls were circled around her. "So you ran away? Too bad you didn't stay away. It would have been for you own good" One girl, Hanako said. Ai didn't look at them. Hanako grew tired of Ai staring at her desk and pulled her back by her hair. "And what's with these scars? You just couldn't kill yourself, now could you? Well.....we'll gladly help you" She gave a hard yank to Ai's hair causing her to slightly whimper when several strands came loose. Ai still refused to cry out though. This started to piss Hanako off. She let go of her hair and slapped Ai across the face. She still refused to cry out though. She would stay strong even if tears fell down her face, she would not cry out.  
  
Kouga sniffed around in the halls. He could tell she wasn't on that floor anymore and headed up the stairs. He scent slowly became stronger as he reached the top floor.  
  
Tears fell down her now red face. 'I won't cry. I won't cry. I won't cry!' Ai thought sadly. "I wish you were here Kouga.....' The door opened to the room and the girls looked over to see Kouga. Ai was still facing her desk though telling herself not to cry. Tears still fell though. She didn't even notice the door open. Hanako went over to Kouga. He could smell Ai's scent on her. Kouga did not look pleased. "so....." Hanako said seductively "what brings a guy like you here?" She said with her 'best' smile. Kouga looked around the room smelling salt. He saw Ai sitting at her desk. His heart sank seeing tears fall onto her desk. Hanako noticed he was looking at Ai and tried to draw his attention away. But all he did was push her out of the way. He brought his hand to her face to wipe away her tears. She flinched at his touch. He cupped the side of her face in hand making her look up. Her eyes turned from sadness to shock. Kouga kneeled down and hugged her with all of his might. She hugged back and her tears no longer fell in sadness, they fell from joy of him being there with her.

End

I hope ya liked it! bye!


End file.
